Of Lights and Stages
by MysticalElfGoddess
Summary: Updated Chapter 3 Finally! Thanks for being so patient! Shuffle Alliance is the most popular band in the world. That is of course until an all-female band comes around. AU 1st ch. important note from me. ^_^
1. Authoress' Notes about the Story to Foll...

Authoress' Note: Hey everyone! So okay, I had this mega awesome idea to put all the G characters in a band! Not too shabby, eh? ::audience growls:: ~laughs nervously~ Ahem. Let me get a few things straight....  
  
Name Band Instrument Age Girlfriend/Boyfriend  
  
Domon Kasshu Shuffle Alliance Guitar/Vocals 21 Allenby Beardsley  
  
Chibodee Crockett Shuffle Alliance Bass/Vocals 21 Bunny  
  
George De Sand Shuffle Alliance Keyboards 21 -------------------  
  
Sai Sici Shuffle Alliance Drums 18 -------------------  
  
Rain Mikamura The Beautiful Warriors Guitar/Vocals 21 Seatte  
  
Shirley Liana The Beautiful Warriors Bass/Vocals 21 -------------  
  
Maria Louise The Beautiful Warriors Keyboards 20 Vincent De Parisia  
  
Cecil Copena The Beautiful Warriors Drums/Vocals 18 -----------------  
  
Ok? I know the last names are cheesy but believe me; I'll try not to mention them. Other characters....  
  
Asia--- Shuffle Alliance's manager---long time rival with Kyoji  
  
Kyoji--- The Beautiful Warriors' manager---long time rival with Asia  
  
Argo--- S.A.'s publicist--- competitor with Natasha  
  
Natasha--- The B.W.'s publicist--- competitor with Argo  
  
Notes...  
  
Seatte is a rapper and Rain has done a couple songs with him. {J. Lo and Ja Rule hee hee, I'm evil I know} they like each other enough, but when Rain meets Domon, it's so totally over.  
  
Argo and Natasha have a slight romance; they'll be sticking their heads in the story from time to time.  
  
The couples above are not exactly true. By the end, I swear the couples will be DXR, CXS, GXML, SSXC, and AXN. Figure it out dummies cliché couples from the show.  
  
I'm putting my disclaimer here so I don't have to put it in every chapter.  
  
)()()()()()()()()(Don't own G Gundam, never have and ever will....)()()()()()()()()(  
  
I don't own MTV, but I do own the fact that I can only remember La La as a VJ....  
  
I'm also using songs from the follow artists and bands....  
  
Avril Lavigne Jennifer Lopez Ja Rule Ashanti New Found Glory Jimmy Eat World Dashboard Confessionals Simple Plan Vanessa Carlton Christina Aguilera And if I forget to put anymore in this list, I'll be sure to give credit to the artist by the end of the chapter.  
  
As well as these great Japanese songs....  
  
G Gundam ~ I'll Trust You Forever ~ In My Dreams Cowboy Bebop ~ Wo Qui Non Coin InuYasha ~ Fukai Mori {Deep Forest} Escaflowne ~ Yubiwa ~ Mystic Eyes Kingdom Hearts ~ Simple and Clean (I know it's not really Anime, but come on people)  
  
And if I forget to put anymore in this list, I'll be sure to give credit by the end of the chapter.  
  
All set? Yay! Here we go!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Umm.... ya got to go to the next chapter actually.... ^ _ ^ 


	2. Shuffle Alliance Members and Faces from ...

Chapter 1: Shuffle Alliance Members and Faces From The Past  
  
Chibodee Crockett, bassist and vocalist of the world's favorite band, Shuffle Alliance, sat on the comfortable sofa in his hotel suite. He casually flipped the television to MTV, just to see his band make number one in the countdown for that week. What else was there to do on a Saturday afternoon? Saturdays were only good for the night, when you could go partying. "Same mentality as when you were a 17 year old Chibodee" he chuckled to himself softly. He took another swig of the soda can he was nursing.  
  
"Yo everyone! It's La La and here with me is the newest edition to the music industry. Now we gotta take a commercial break, but before that, our # 3 video for this week, 'I'd Do Anything' by everyone's favorite honeys, Shuffle Alliance! We'll be right back!" La La stopped talking and Chibodee heard their latest hit start.  
  
He almost spit out his soda.  
  
'#3!!!! Ok, now I am SO pissed.'  
  
He knocked on the 3 other doors of his band mates and dragged them into his room.  
  
Once they were sprawled around his living room, grumbling, he pointed to the T.V. They saw their own video being played. They all looked at Chibodee like he was nuts.  
  
"This is great Chibodee really it is," began Sai Sici, drums for S.A. "We know we have a video."  
  
"Don't get smart twerp." Chibodee snapped "Look where we are in the countdown" he said as he gritted his teeth.  
  
They all looked to the bottom right corner of the television screen and saw a huge 3 that screamed, "You didn't make it!! Nyah Nyah!!"  
  
"That is an outrage!" said George, keyboardist.  
  
"We just put that video out 2 weeks ago! It shouldn't be at #3 already!" yelled Sai  
  
"Will you all just shut up for a minute? I want to see who beat us," said Domon, guitarist and, though the rest would never admit it, their leader.  
  
They all looked back at the screen to see La La was back. "Hey everyone! We're back! That was Shuffle Alliance with 'I'd Do Anything', slipping down two spots this week."  
  
They all growled.  
  
"But before we go to the 2nd and 1st videos of the week, I'd like to introduce America to the Beautiful Warriors. Say hi girls!"  
  
'Girls....?' Domon wondered. The camera panned out to show not only La La, but also 4 other girls standing to the left of her. Domon's eyes stopped on the girl standing next to La La.  
  
She had auburn-brown hair that just grazed her shoulders, blue eyes; pale skin he knew would be incredibly soft to touch. She was wearing a short, blue skirt it went about as far as mid- thigh. She had a matching blue T- shirt that tied over her belly, showing off a belly chain. He read the darker blue lettering on her shirt, it said 'Dream Big, Do Little' and a cartoon of a girl sleeping on a bed with "Zzzz" coming form her mouth. This girl was beautiful and he hadn't even heard her voice yet. 'She beats out Allenby that's for sure' he almost scolded himself for thinking untrue thoughts about his girlfriend.  
  
Chibodee, however, looked at the next girl. 'Wow....' was all he could think. Her red-orange hair was parted down the middle in two braids on either side of her face, they fell just onto her chest, a style he would've thought childish but instead found very sexy. She wore tight, TIGHT black jeans that accentuated her legs and flared out at her calves. Her shirt was a peasant blouse; it had bell sleeves and a scoop neck that showed a little too much- just the way he liked it. The shirt made her dark emerald eye stand out even more. Plus she kept twirling one of the braids in between her fingers, holding the microphone in her left hand. 'Damn....' Chibodee thought biting his lip.  
  
George was watching the 3rd girl; she was dressed a bit more modest then the other girls, but still managed to look gorgeous. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of her head, two shorter pieces of hair falling over her ears. Her lighter green eyes were surrounded by light purple eye shadow. She wore a lavender satin button-down shirt and a long lavender skirt that went to her ankles. George smiled as un-chivalrous thoughts came into his mind.  
  
Sai stared at the last girl and felt himself blushing. She had dark blue hair and eyes like the sea after a storm. Her hair was long, longer than any of the other girls. It was parted on the side and it fell almost to her elbow. It covered her shoulders as though it was keeping her warm. His eyes traveled to the simple white tank top she was wearing and then lower to see she was wearing loose jogging pants. The pants were red with two white stripes going down the sides. She had a red zip-up fleece tied around her waist. 'gods.... who IS she?' Sai wondered desperately  
  
"Okay now! Can all the guys at home stop drooling while we introduce these warriors?" La La said this jokingly, but the Shuffles all jumped in surprise. "Ha ha, take it away girls...."  
  
"Thanks La, well I'm Rain Mikamura, and I'm the guitarist...."  
  
'Rain....' Domon thought drunkenly  
  
"I'm Shirley Liana, I play bass."  
  
'Shirley....' Chibodee stated in his mind over and over.  
  
"Maria Louise, I play keyboards"  
  
'Maria Louise....' George had to catch a sigh before it escaped him.  
  
"I'm Cecil, and I'm the drummer."  
  
'Cecil.... pretty name....' Sai thought stupidly  
  
They floated back to Earth and heard La La say, "It's just so amazing that you girls made a break through in the music biz with times being so masculine, I guess. Now I think we all want to know how your band got started, am I right?" she asked the audience. They yelled and screamed in response.  
  
The girls looked at each other and Rain started  
  
"Well, Shirley and I went to G High School together and our manager found Cecil and Maria at another high school. We got together and figured it might be cool to start a band. But then again, we can't take that credit for the band idea," she said as she pointed to herself and the three other girls who nodded in agreement. "It was really Kyoji's idea, come on out, say hi, will ya?" she said this as she looked passed the camera.  
  
'G High... Kyoji? So that's what he's been doing for 2 years...' Domon thought lamely his eyes still on the screen  
  
"Come on Kyoji... say hi... Kyoji..." the girls all pleaded looking passed the camera.  
  
Suddenly a man came running out and stood behind Shirley and Rain. He had brown hair and teal colored eyes. He was slightly taller than the older girls and had a grin plastered on his face. "Well I'm here girls, I guess, hi?" the audience and girls laughed at him.  
  
"This is our manager, Kyoji Kasshu, La. He's also our confidant." Cecil piped in  
  
"KASSHU!?!?!" the guys shouted at Domon. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Yeah, he's kinda my older brother. Haven't heard from him in a while, I was wondering what he was doing lately." He added carefully. They all sighed at him but Chibodee said what they all thought, "It must kick ass to follow 4 gorgeous women around and help them make money..."  
  
"Now Rain, Shirley, I got a paper here that said you went to high school with two very important people in the music industry. Do you mind letting all of us know who these people are?" La La asked her and Rain blushed furiously.  
  
"Go ahead Rain, tell her!" Shirley said making her blush even more.  
  
"Well, I was in the same class with Seatte," the girls in the audience screamed for the 'hotter than hot' rapper. "And with Domon, Kyoji's brother? But you all know him as the guitarist from the Shuffle Alliance, huh?" the girls in the audience screamed again equally as loud.  
  
Chibodee pounced on Domon, "You went to school with HER and you didn't tell me?" "I didn't go to school with her, well at least I don't remember her..." Domon started at the screen.  
  
La La squealed, "How did you keep your hands off two cuties in one school?" Her cheeks flushed crimson. "Well Seatte and I dated for a while, but Domon, I don't even think he remembers me! We weren't in the same clique, you can say. We didn't talk much." Rain chuckled softly "He was just a little too cocky to talk to me." The audience laughed, as did everyone else.  
  
"That's my brother alright, full of himself 'til the end!" Kyoji said wiping fake tears from his eyes and everyone laughed again.  
  
"Stop it Kyoji, that's mean." Rain scolded him gently  
  
"Hey La, now ask Rain what she REALLY thought about Domon in oh say... Junior year?" Shirley said, an all-knowing glint in her eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid to ask, tell us Rain!" La La said.  
  
"Oh Shirley, I hate you! Ok fine, I had this major crush on him," the audience cheered while Rain stood there, completely embarrassed, "but you got to understand, he was dating some else. See, we went to private school and everyone's dream was to be with a public school kid, right? So he was dating someone named Allenby, was it?" Shirley nodded, "And he only had eyes for her, so I did what any girl would do... I went out with Seatte, second most popular guy in our class." Everyone screamed and yelled and cheered for Rain.  
  
Chibodee and George both pounced on him this time, "You went to school with her, and never talked to her? And SHE had a crush on YOU??? You went out with Allenby, and still are, when she was staring you right in the face?" Domon put up his in defense and said "Hey now wait a minute, I still don't remember her. I think I'd remember her if I saw her."  
  
"Rain, here, he still won't remember you. Put these on." Shirley handed her a pair of glasses.  
  
"Okay." She took the glasses and put them on. Maria came up behind her and pinned her hair back, leaving little wisps of hair around her eyes.  
  
"Oh my God..." Domon said aloud "I remember her..." Flashback  
  
"Hey you, you dropped your book!" Domon, age 17 yelled to a girl running down the hall. She spun around suddenly and flashed a smile, trotting back to him.  
  
"Thank you, I really needed that too." She said as she reached for the book. He pulled his hand back and she looked at him bewildered.  
  
"Chem. Lab., huh? You're a Senior?" He said idly flipping through the pages as he leaned against the lockers.  
  
"No, I'm a Junior, just like you Domon. Now can I have my book back, please?" she said testily.  
  
"You know my name..." he asked her looking at her closely. She rolled her eyes,  
  
"Who doesn't know you're name?"  
  
When he wasn't paying attention, she grabbed her book back and put it in the pile of books she was cradling. In its place she gave him a piece of paper.  
  
"Here, these will be printed in the newest issue of the school newspaper, I thought you might like to see them before it came out. I shot them myself during the game and umm... here they are. Listen, I got to go." She said.  
  
"Rain!" he looked down the hallway to see his older brother and another girl calling for her.  
  
"See ya, hope you like the pictures."  
  
"Bye..." he said as she ran into the Lab.  
  
The pictures were rather good too, him scoring the winning basket in the last B-Ball game.  
  
Flashback  
  
"So you remember her now?" Chibodee said in a pushy tone.  
  
He nodded mutely and took her in again.  
  
The audience cheered. "Oh, please don't cheer, I looked like this everyday of my high school career, it's not a pleasant sight to behold I'm sure." Rain said quietly into her microphone as she took her hair out and shook it loosely.  
  
"You look great Rain, now back to Seatte, you just released another song with him, right?" La La asked her Rain nodded.  
  
"Yes! Now for you're #2 video of the week, 'I'm Real' Rain, ft. Seatte. Here we go!"  
  
////////////////////////  
  
^...^ = Seatte/Ja Rule +...+ = Rain/J. Lo ... = Both  
  
  
  
^What's my m***** f****** name?^ +Are you L E?+ ^Miss Mary Jane, I'm analyzing the game^ +And the game done chose me...+ ^To bring pain to pretty women and fake thugs, one in the same ^ +Ever since you told me+ ^There's only room for two, I'd be makin less room for you^ +Now only God can hold me+ ^Hug me, love me, judge me. The only man who's above is above me, holla!^  
  
+I've met so many men, and it's like they're all the same+ +My appetite for loving is now my hunger pain+ +And when I'm feeling sexy, who's gunna comfort me?+ +My only problem is their insecurity. +  
  
^Tired being alone?^ +Yeah yeah+ ^See your arguing over the phone^ +Yeah yeah + ^Are you telling all your friends^ +Yeah yeah+ ^That your n**** don't understand?^ My love  
  
+Cause I'm real+ ^The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk.^ +Cause I'm real+ ^The way you stare, the way you look, you style your hair.^ +Cause I'm real+ ^The way you smile, the way you smell, it drives me wild,^ And I can't go on without you.  
  
^I've been thinking bout this^ Relationship ^And I wanna know is it ^ As good as it gets? ^Cause we been through^ The worst time and the best time ^But it was our time even if it was^ Part time.  
  
^Now they be looking at me, smiling, at me, laughing like we wasn't happy, but not^ ^knowin that we growin and we getting married.^ Hard lovin, straight thuggin ^Baby, I ain't doin this here for nothin! I'm here to get it ^ Poppin, hoppin ^Let's ride up in the Benz',^ Hair blowin in the wind sun glistenin off my skin ^Hey, I'm nasty, heh, you know me but,^ Still don't be feelin ya baby.  
  
+Cause I'm real+ ^The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk.^ +Cause I'm real+ ^The way you stare, the way you look, you style your hair.^ +Cause I'm real+ ^The way you smile, the way you smell, it drives me wild,^ And I can't go on without you.  
  
+Now people lovin me and hatin me, treatin me ungratefully,+ +But not knowin that they ain't makin or breakin me.+ +My life I live it to the limit and I love it, + +Now I can breathe again baby, now I can breathe again.+ +Now people screamin 'what the deal with you and so~in~so?'+ +I tell 'em 'n***** mind their biz' but they don't though.+ +My life I live it to the limit and I love it.+ +Now I can breathe again baby, now I can breathe again.+  
  
^Tired being alone?^ +Yeah yeah+ ^See your arguing over the phone^ +Yeah yeah + ^Are you telling all your friends^ +Yeah yeah+ ^That your n**** don't understand?^ My love  
  
+Cause I'm real+ ^The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk.^ +Cause I'm real+ ^The way you stare, the way you look, you style your hair.^ +Cause I'm real+ ^The way you smile, the way you smell, it drives me wild,^ And I can't go on without you.  
  
+Cause I'm real+ ^The way you walk, the way you move, the way you talk.^ +Cause I'm real+ ^The way you stare, the way you look, you style your hair.^ +Cause I'm real+ ^The way you smile, the way you smell, it drives me wild,^ And I can't go on without you.  
  
////////////////////  
  
Domon sat there in painful agony. Did her clothes always have to be so...tight? The entire video was her hanging out with Seatte while tried to touch her. She would slap him playfully every time he tried. 'I'd like to rip his fingers off one by one and watch him squeal like the pig he is, touching her like that, how dare he! I should be there.'  
  
"Hey, we're back! That video is so hot! Whadya say?" La asked the audience roared. "How were you able to do it, Rain?"  
  
"Well, Seatte and I were boyfriend and girlfriend plus we're really good friends so we both felt more comfortable that way." She stated modestly  
  
"Wanna introduce the #1 song of the week gals?" La La asked anxiously. They looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"Your #1 Video Pick of the week, us, The Beautiful Warriors, and our newest hit, 'My World!' Yeah!" The 4 girls said together.  
  
/////////////////// Please tell me what is taking place,  
  
Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
  
Guess it must've got erased somehow,  
  
Probably cause I always forget,  
  
Every time someone tells me their name,  
  
It's always gotta be the same.  
  
(In my World)  
  
Never wore cover-up,  
  
Always beat the boys up,  
  
Grew up in a 5,000 population town,  
  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
  
All in a small town, Nappanee. You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
  
and think to myself,  
  
'Where do I belong forever,  
  
in whose arms, the time and place?'  
  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World I never spend less than an hour,  
  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
  
It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,  
  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
  
Though it may take all friggin day,  
  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway. When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
  
Lay under the Milky Way,  
  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
  
I'm not in love this time this night.  
  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World Take some time,  
  
Mellow out,  
  
Party it up,  
  
but don't fall down, Don't get caught,  
  
Sneak out of the house. Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World /////////////////  
  
The video showed the girls all playing at a concert, nothing fancy really. They all wore matching outfits; black stretch pants and tank tops. Rain's shirt was blue, Shirley's red, Maria's purple, and Cecil's yellow. They looked good, played good, and appealed to men and women, a really tough group to compete against.  
  
"We gotta go check them out. I mean, if the competition gets to o bad, we're toast." Sai said as the credits rolled off the screen.  
  
"It's already bad Sai," George stated "We just released that song and now these girls come along and steal our spot."  
  
"We have to do something Domon, call up Asia, maybe he'll know what to do." Chibodee offered  
  
Domon took his cell phone and dialed a number. Riiiing.... riiiing.... "Asia? Domon. Listen there's a new band we wanna check out.... The Beautiful Warriors.... Tonight? Perfect.... Later." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Well guys, we're going to their concert tonight and if I pull a few strings, we may be able to get backstage passes." Domon said happily.  
  
"You're gunna call HER again, Bro? Come on! She always has to tag along when you ask her for tickets." Sai complained.  
  
"Hey listen, Allenby is my girlfriend. And besides, who else gives you free tickets?" Domon asked.  
  
He dialed her number at the Ticket Master she worked at.  
  
Riiiing.... riiiing.... "Allenby? Hey it's me.... Domon!" His band mates rolled their eyes. "Anyway can you get us tickets to tonight's 'Beautiful Warriors'' show....? oh, no reason, you know, checking out the competition. Great. Are you going to come with us? You can't? That's great!" Chibodee Sai and George winced as they heard Allenby's voice over the phone "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?" "I said, that's great that you're going out with the girls tonight. Ok, thank you..... Bye."  
  
"Jeez...." he said as he hung up. The four guys looked at each other.  
  
"Well guys, front row seats, backstage passes, tonight at 6:00 P.M. and we'll finally get to see these girls in person." Domon said triumphantly.  
  
They snickered evilly and went back to their rooms to get ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: like it? Good. Glad to hear it. It better be good, it's 10 pages long. Next chapter.... 'Meeting the Warriors'  
  
Ready....? Go! 


	3. Meeting the Warriors

Chapter 2: Meeting the Warriors  
  
"Kyoji! This sucks! First another show and now we have to deal with some losers following us around backstage?" Rain whined, as did the other girls.  
  
"Don't whine at me! Whine to your publicist." Kyoji said holding his hands up in defense. He pointed to a woman, maybe 23, sitting next to him. They were sitting around a table in Rain's hotel room.  
  
"Yes, you DO have to deal with some losers. Don't you want the public to think highly of you?" Natasha asked them harshly. They all mumbled a yes and a sorry as Natasha's cell phone went off.  
  
"Natasha.... Yes.... Sold out? Perfect....! Bye." She hung up and smiled at the girls  
  
"Well, your backstage passes, all 4 of them, are sold out. You only have to spend 1 hour with them and then you can leave, deal?" Natasha asked them testily.  
  
"Sure I guess. But after that, Rain and I are going to the clubs" Shirley said to Kyoji. Rain nodded vigorously  
  
"And I'm going to a poetry reading" Maria said haughtily  
  
"I'm staying home, but I still don't want anyone following me up to my room." Cecil said to her manager. He nodded at them and walked over to the window.  
  
"Another thing girls, and I hope you'll be happy about this." Kyoji picked his words carefully, still not facing his girls.  
  
"Go on, we're listening." Shirley said to him.  
  
"Well, since Cecil is finishing school here, and Rain's recording with Seitt, and Maria and Shirley are tired of the hotel rooms, I took the liberty of renting us a house for the next 3 months. We'll be sharing it with 5 other people, I don't know who yet, but Whadya say?" Kyoji said turning around, waiting for the girls to blow up in his face.  
  
The girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Guess it's okay. How many rooms?" Maria said looking at Kyoji.  
  
"Well you'll be staying in the right wing, which has a room for all of you, me, Natasha, and 4 other bedrooms. It's a fully functional house, with a studio," The girls squealed "and then you just walk across a little garden and there's the same thing on the other side. I know the other people won't bother you, they've promised. We all clear?" He looked at them tentatively.  
  
The girls nodded, and then said, "Cool," their seal of approval. Natasha nodded as well. Kyoji smiled.  
  
"Great! Now get dressed. We've got the show in 2 hours." He said fatherly.  
  
"Okay. See ya later." Rain said, kicking Kyoji and the other girls out of her room.  
  
**************************At the Concert****************************  
  
"This better be good Domon, I almost got trampled by millions of screaming girls, their boyfriends, and by boys with their girlfriends." George said to Domon, his nose in the air.  
  
"Just shut up, will ya? It's gunna start soon." Domon snarled back, over the noise.  
  
They were standing about 5 feet from the stage, waiting for the girls to come out, no other bands either, just listening to the roar of the crowd waiting for their newest band to come out.  
  
And then the lights went out and four shadowy figures appeared on stage. And the music started, it was slow and they kept their backs to the audience.  
  
Rain began to sing  
  
/When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'please! Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go....'/  
  
And then the music stopped. Then a dance beat started. The figures turned around slowly and Rain began  
  
/Oh! Oh!  
  
You're giving me too many things, lately; you're all I need! Oh, oh, you smiled at me, and said:  
  
'Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?'  
  
When we are older you'll understand what I meant when I said  
  
'No, I don't think life is that simple'/  
  
Rain was walking all over the stage while the other girls danced in the background. Girls joined in during the refrain.  
  
/When you walk away you don't hear me say  
  
'Please oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go.'  
  
'Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before!'  
  
'Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before!'  
  
Oh! /  
  
They were all dancing now, the girls softly 'ah-ing' in the background. When the music slowed they stood there and slowly rolled their hips to the music. This made the crowd yell all the louder, especially the men....  
  
/ Oh!  
  
Yeah! /  
  
They finished in a pose, their faces illuminated by a light from the stage floor. The crowd roared, much to our Shuffles' distress....  
  
"They didn't even do anything. They just danced to a song!" Sai yelled haughtily  
  
"They did more than that Sai, they did way more then that...." Chibodee yelled back and they all had to laugh.  
  
"Hey everyone! Wow you guys really are great!" Rain said to the audience as she sat down on a stool. "I want to get this show rolling, but my friends want to do a slower song. So here's a slower song, 'You're Not Alone.' It was originally in Japanese, but I think you'll like it. Alright, here we go...."  
  
/ I've walked so long I can't remember - where was my home? Their distance faces fade away I'm always on my own. I can show a smile It's not hard to do. I can have the strength to go on But sometime I wanna let go of everything. When thoughtfulness is not their game I teach by giving love. High mountains seem higher endlessly When they're pebbles at your feet. And if you should still fall into despair, There is one thing left to believe I lie in your heart always. Nothing is braver than honesty My life is your faith in me. I'll be there when you need You don't have to hide from me. What you are feeling now I fill your soul. We will seek together destiny Troubles have an end. We'll carry on hand in hand You're not alone. People searching desperately outside themselves Caught up in thinking of whatever helped. And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside me as in those I wanted from I feel you now. I'll be there when you need We will live together. Nothing is in our way With trust in our soul. We will seek together destiny Troubles have an end. We will carry on hand in hand We won't forget we have each other. Never! Love is in the hearts of all men You're not alone. /  
  
"That.... was.... amazing...." Domon said to the others  
  
"I don't know anyone who can sing like THAT" Chibodee said startled a bit.  
  
"They really are quite amazing." George said  
  
"Where's Cecil? Why isn't she up there? Where did she go?" Sai Sici said frantically  
  
"They probably didn't need a drummer, little dude. {A/N: ^_^} Looks like little Sai's got a crush." Chibodee said teasing. Sai turned beet red.  
  
"Well maybe I do! You got to admit, they are all very pretty...." The other men nodded in agreement.  
  
"Now, what I came here to do!" Rain ran to the side of the stage and picked up her guitar. Cecil reappeared and Sai Sici breathed a sigh of relief making Domon chuckle softly.  
  
"Our next song will be, Whadya say Cecil?" Shirley asked the youngest member.  
  
"Umm, How about 'Mobile'? I like that one!" Cecil said cheerfully  
  
"Well of course you like it! You wrote it and you get to sing it!" Rain said grinning. Cecil blushed.  
  
"I'm just kidding, you sing your heart out." Rain turned back to the audience  
  
"And now, for our very talented vocalist slash drummer, 'Mobile!'"  
  
/ Went back home again  
  
this sucks gotta pack up and leave again  
  
say goodbye to all my friends  
  
can't say when I'll be there again  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn my back on  
  
EVERYTHING (turn my back on) everything.... Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile. Start back at this life  
  
Stretch myself back into the vibe  
  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
  
Instead of waking up to another TV GUIDE  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh.... Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everything's changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile  
  
I'm a mobile Hanging from the ceiling life's a mobile spinning round  
  
with mixed feelings crazy & wild ...  
  
sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD.... Everything's changing  
  
everywhere I go  
  
All out of my control  
  
everything's changing  
  
everywhere I go out of what I know La la la.... /  
  
The audience roared.  
  
"They can rock too? Not good...." Chibodee said  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Chibodee...." Domon mumbled staring at the very talented guitarist who was smiling at the crowd.  
  
***************************2 hours later**********************************  
  
"We're outta here everyone! Thank you all" Shirley shouted over the final applause.  
  
"I guess we can go see them now?" Sai said anxiously  
  
"Shit Sai, you REALLY wanna meet that drummer, huh?" Domon said to him, making him blush  
  
" 'That drummer' has a name, and it's Cecil. So shut up and let's go." Sai said angrily  
  
They laughed and went to the backstage.  
  
****************************Backstage**********************************  
  
"Make yourself at home, please the girls will return in a while." The girl sat them in a room where they would meet these warriors.  
  
"Wouldya look at all this? They got more stuff then we do!" Chibodee said softly, in case anyone heard him.  
  
"Way to boost our morale, Chib," Domon whispered back.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Domon Kasshu and his band, what a wonderful surprise." A voice said sarcastically.  
  
They all turned around to see Shirley who was the one speaking, and the other girls, minus Rain.  
  
" Shirley! How have you been? I see you aren't a chef like you planned to." Domon said smirking.  
  
"Oh ha, ha. You're just a laugh riot Mr. Kasshu, I see you have no morals or ethics, but you didn't plan that did you? You were always like that." Shirley said, lips curling at him evilly.  
  
"I'm here to shake up the competition a little bit, that's all." Domon said, his tone making everyone else in the room a tad sick.  
  
Shirley took about three steps forward and got right in Domon's face whispering menacingly.  
  
"If you think that you can just walk back in here and ruin Rain's life again, break her heart again, you are seriously mistaken because I won't let you do that to her. You hear me? I. Won't. Let. You."  
  
Before Domon had a time to answer Chibodee stepped in, "Hey now, no one threatens my friend here. Back off."  
  
Shirley stepped away from Domon and folded her arms across her chest. She looked him up and down, "And who do you think you are exactly, big shot?"  
  
Chibodee stared down at her, "I'm a real cool guy, sweetheart." Shirley looked at him in disgust.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Show-off"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Honey."  
  
Shirley looked at him; he was really busting her chops now. She decided she liked him already. She stuck out her hand.  
  
"Shirley Liana."  
  
He accepted her hand and grinned at her,  
  
"Chibodee Crocket."  
  
They shook hands until Domon sat down in a chair, as did everyone else.  
  
Just then they heard a big commotion outside and everyone stood up, the girls facing the boys, and they stared at the door.  
  
The door opened, Kyoji and Rain were blocking the door, pushing people out of the backstage room. Kyoji squeezed in while she was hurriedly signing autographs.  
  
He looked around and smirked at his brother, looked at the rest of his band, then walked over to his own band and waited for Rain to come in.  
  
Rain finally walked into the room and was babbling something about "Too many fans.... lots of people.... so much work...." when she turned around.  
  
She looked first at her band and Kyoji then over at where they were looking. She looked at the band members and at Domon and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well. So we finally meet again. Figures that you'd buy the backstage passes, you need to see how a true band functions," Rain said sarcastically.  
  
Domon was shocked to hear her talk that way and to tell the truth, so was her own band.  
  
Kyoji grinned at her though and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder and motioned to the other girls with his other,  
  
" Domon, members of the Shuffle Alliance, meet my band, meet The Beautiful Warriors."  
  
TBC....  
  
A/N- yea yea, I know. Backstage passes aren't like that. But I mean.... it IS my fic....  
  
Next time on Of Lights and Stages!  
  
The girls move into their new house, who are their housemates exactly? Read and review to find out!  
  
Until next time we meet!  
  
Ready....? Go!  
  
| | | | | | 


	4. Authoress' Note

Hello everyone! This is MysticalElfGoddess sending out a little letter out to my readers.  
  
I must confess that I am a bit perturbed about how my newest chapters got recognized.  
  
I finally finished another chapter of my A/U fic, 'Of Lights and Stages.' However, there were more complaints to me for not getting a chapter out fast enough then for telling me what I need to change or what parts of the chapter were the best.  
  
I also spit out another chapter of my ChibodeeXShirley pairing, 'Old Love and New Love.' I asked a few questions at the bottom of the page and I regret to say that no one answered any of them.  
  
I don't mean to sound displeased but I like to hear what you think and I like reviews. Thank you to all who did review, I was very happy with all the feedback.  
  
Please give my 2 fics another chance and review them.  
  
Thanks!  
  
MysticalElfGoddess 


End file.
